


【夕阳红】我家大猫太粘人了怎么办

by smooth_catttttttt



Category: Football RPF, Italy Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_catttttttt/pseuds/smooth_catttttttt





	【夕阳红】我家大猫太粘人了怎么办

CP：马尔蒂尼x莱昂纳多

短打

——————————————

 

莱昂纳多突然发现自己的同事有猫化的趋势。

比如在比赛的看台上不自觉地往自己身上靠，头毛还在自己肩膀上蹭来蹭去，手有一下没一下的在自己胸口挠着。

好像猫咪在撒娇。

还比如他在出席米兰的圣诞晚会的时候一直像个背部挂件一样徘徊在自己身边。

如果他有尾巴，莱昂纳多一定能看到他的尾巴在自己的脚边扫着，仿佛在宣誓领地。

还有他剪短了的头毛，美妙的双眸。

怪不得粉丝叫他马大喵。

 

嗯没错，这个同事就是保罗马尔蒂尼，前意大利国脚。

 

想到这里，前巴西国脚莱昂纳多就心生无奈，但还是反手揉了揉马尔蒂尼的头。

如果马尔蒂尼有猫耳朵，肯定是顺从地贴在头毛旁边。

 

于是在米兰内洛训练的各个球员就又双叒看到两个总监在训练场旁边靠在一起，如果有离得近的甚至还能听见马尔蒂尼的喉咙里发出了咕噜噜的声音。

当没看见，当没看见。

所有球员都这么想到，好奇宝宝库特罗内也被某恰球王拉了回来封住了说话的能力。

毕竟谁都不想被莱昂纳多公开报价出去。

 

“莱昂————”

米兰内洛新的一天，从和莱昂纳多汇合的马尔蒂尼开始。

马尔蒂尼给了莱昂纳多一个大大的，暖暖的，甚至是带着猫毛的拥抱。

莱昂纳多敷衍式的拍了拍马尔蒂尼的后背，然后喊着和苏索同时第一个到球场的伊瓜因：

“冈萨洛，一起吃早饭吗？”

 

于是早上的食堂分组变成了莱昂纳多和伊瓜因，苏索和马尔蒂尼。

 

看着有说有笑的莱昂纳多和伊瓜因，苏索和马尔蒂尼像是在商店外等主人购物的小猎犬和虎斑猫。

 

“怎么想起来和我吃饭了？平时不都是和保罗一起的吗？”

伊瓜因戳着碗里的西兰花，问着身旁体育总监。

虎斑猫竖起了耳朵。

 

“嗯………怎么说呢，最近不知道为什么，保罗变得特别的粘人。”

莱昂纳多用叉子戳了戳碟子里的牛肉。

伊瓜因挑了一下眉毛，又吃了一颗西兰花：“就像猫咪一样？”

莱昂纳多点了点头，伊瓜因急忙说到：

“那不是挺不错的吗？我还蛮喜欢猫咪的。”

小猎犬竖起了耳朵。

 

“但是蛮烦的耶…我有的时候想偷偷去其他俱乐部偷人他都要跟着，大家都认识他。”莱昂纳多托着腮，眼神有些无奈，“我们也老大不小了，你们平时看着也风气不好是吧？”

如果恰尔汗奥卢在场，肯定会重重的点头，库特罗内关于马尔蒂尼和莱昂纳多的事已经快把他烦死了。

 

小猎犬又重新回到了伊瓜因身边，但是虎斑猫没有回到莱昂纳多身边。

他死死盯着场上成双成对的球员，思考着自己的夕阳红。

于是整天，伊瓜因卡尔达拉罗马尼奥利等脸皮薄的人都感到了不自在。

 

今天马尔蒂尼竟然没有粘在自己身边，没出啥事吧？

莱昂纳多看到了和丹尼尔说话的马尔蒂尼，看来是没啥事。

莱昂纳多挠了挠头，自己真的是多管闲事了。

 

“莱昂，我觉得我主要找你谈谈。”

马尔蒂尼眨了眨他浅灰色的猫瞳，拿着啤酒坐在了莱昂纳多对面。

莱昂纳多抬眸，把啤酒拉到了自己面前。

“说吧。”

“你觉得我烦吗？”

马尔蒂尼抓着莱昂纳多放在酒杯上的手，强迫他看着自己。

 

“觉得啊？”

莱昂纳多想都没有想，趁着马尔蒂尼动摇的时候抬手给自己倒了酒。

如果人有猫耳，马尔蒂尼的肯定又垂下去了。

 

莱昂纳多笑出了声：“有没有人说过你很像猫咪？”

“我觉得大家都觉得，但是不敢说，你是第一个说的。”

“嗯，所以嘛——就算猫咪再烦，我也不会不喜欢它的啊？”

莱昂纳多和马尔蒂尼碰了杯，冲他笑了笑。

虎斑猫的耳朵重新竖了起来。

 

原来他在在意这个事啊？

莱昂纳多笑了笑，这么大年纪的人了，还因为某句话而感情波动，真是的，像个小孩子。

 

“所以我以后还能继续烦你吗？”

这明明是疑问句，被钢铁后卫一说怎么就是肯定句了。

“那还能怎么着，离了吗？”

莱昂纳多干了一杯酒，眼睑带着丝丝笑意。

 

马尔蒂尼觉得，如果人有猫尾，莱昂纳多的尾巴一定缠在了自己的脚腕上。


End file.
